To the victor goes the spoils
by Manufactured-triumph
Summary: On the return from the Cardassian invasion there is a great celebration. Letant ends up with more spoils than he imagined. A Christmas gift to MC and KK, basically a PWP


**A/N: This is a one shot Trek story with very little plot and a whole lot of fluff and romance. I don't own Star trek, and I'm not making money off of this. Merry Christmas to Koffee and MC, this one's for you.**

Letant leaned back in his command seat, briefly closing his eyes. The invasion of Cardassia had been successful, they had won. His ship, the Aj'rmr, was more or less in one piece. His second in command handed him a list of the casualties on their ship. They were minimal, but he still frowned. A lot of green blood flowed through the wounds of this battle. He hand to keep in mind the flood of green blood he stopped in encouraging his fellow senators to back this invasion. With a sigh, he handed the padd back to his second who lingered by his chair. "What is it?" he asked, his eloquent voice tinged with weariness.

"Senator, we took heavy engine damage. It will take some time to get full warp back online."

Letant pursed his lips, "Set course back to Deep Space nine. We will put in there until repairs can be made. Tell the rest of the fleet to return to Romulus."

"Yes, Sir."

Just then Captain DeSoto from the Hood hailed Letant and the com officer put him through. Letant never thought he'd be happy to see a Federation officer, but in this case he was. The blast they took that gave him the list of casualties might have destroyed them had it not been for the Hood taking out the enemy ship. "Senator Letant, it's good to see you alive and in one piece, Sir."

"Likewise," Letant said, and truly meant the sentiment.

"Our sensors are reading some serious issues with your engines, can we give you a helping hand?"

There it was, there was the chirpy optimistic compassion that grated on his nerves usually. Today thought, he found it didn't bother him so much. Today, it felt like two warriors sharing comradery. "I would be grateful for assistance. We are putting in to Deep Space 9 until we can repair."

"Good,good! How about our command staff meet at Quarks and I buy you all a round of drinks. I have a group of officers that have a band, we'll take over the place for the night and lick our wounds over some drinks."

He had no clue what 'lick our wounds' meant, it seemed a strange human expression, but he wasn't going to ask and appear ignorant of human customs. If it got too weird he'd leave. "My men could use the distraction. We will attend."

"Great! See ya there, Senator! DeSoto, out!"

 **To the Victor goes the spoils**

The moment DeSoto stepped on the Promenade he saw a small group of dour looking romulans standing in a group near Quark's bar. He approached Letant with a smile, to his surprise when Letant saw him approach the frown the romulan senator wore changed instantly and he even held out his hand, which DeSoto took gratefully, "Senator, it's an honor."

"Likewise, Captain. I've never partaken of a human celebration, what all does it entail?"

"Your a man, and we aren't much different, I can't imagine...Wine, women, and song." He replied, and then laughed when he heard his first officer clear her throat. "I'm sorry, Commander."

Letant raised an eyebrow not seeing who he was talking to until a petite redhead with ringlet curls stepped around her captain, her hands on her hips, "Or ale, male, and song." She said joking back.

"Yes, yes." he laughed, "Senator, I'd like to introduce my second in command, Commander Katherine Blake."

She stepped forward putting her hand out, "Please, call me Katie."

He took her hand, "Well met, Katie. As for this evening, you all may address me as Letant."

"Well, Sir, "DeSoto said, "The bar awaits, and I plan on running the place tonight."

The group of twenty walked into Quarks and were greeted with a round of applause. DeSoto whispered, "A heroes welcome." He stepped forward, "The first round is one me, the whole house!" The applause became cheers, and a group sitting at a table cleared the way for the romulan/federation entourage.

Quark himself scurried over to the table, first to get DeSoto's thumbprint to pay for the house drinks, and then to take their order. Letant ordered a Death Ray, at the suggestion of DeSoto who ordered one for himself. When they got around to Katie she passed on anything.

Letant leaned over, "No celebration drink, Katie?"

"Not yet, the night is young and I'd like to get a feel for the room before I go hard." She said with a smile winking at him.

He didn't know what the significance of the wink was, but he nodded, "When you do decide, allow me to buy you a drink."

"Oh, I was going to demand it." She said with a grin that made Letant laugh.

DeSoto stood putting his arm around Quark, "I want all two of your holosuites reserved for my people, all night, and I want you to clear some space for my people to set up their instruments. You are about to get free entertainment."

"Just the right price for me," Quark said pressing DeSoto's thumb into the padd for the second time. "If you require anything else, and I mean, "He chuckled deviously, "Anything." he waved over a Dabo girl, "else, my bar is at your disposal."

Before Quark left the drinks arrived. DeSoto taking his he turned to the romulan section, "To our Romulan brothers in arms, we give you thanks and we honor the wounded and the dead. Without your aid, we surely would have been lost." his crew all finished with a "Cheers to the Romulans!"

The romulans looked at each other side to side, and Letant urged them to raise their glasses, "Most generous." Letant said taking a drink. He stood, "And to you and your crew, without your aid we would not be sitting here to celebrate with you." Everyone drank again.

The segregated seating of romulans and humans slowly integrated after a series of heartfelt toasts and remembrances between the crews. When the band finally left to get set up everyone had a full drink into the night.

Quark returned directly taking the second round of orders, "Are you ready, Katie?" Letant inquired.

"Not just yet." She said with a smile, sipping on a water.

He nodded, "Make this next round of beverages on my account." he pressed his thumb into the padd, "And if she ever drinks anything of note, I will pay for that."

Quark practically bounced away, announcing a second round was bought by the Senator from Romulus. A raucous cheer went through the crowd, as they raised their glasses to him.

A mixed quartet of romulans and humans got up and put dibs on the dartboard, the humans were explaining the game to their companions as the music began.

"What is this music?" Letant asked watching Katie get up and walk over to the dabo table.

"It's called Rock-and-Roll, its an old style of music. Popular on earth before the third world war." DeSoto answered, Just then another round of romulan and federation officers entered the bar, "Oh good! They got the invite too!" DeSoto said getting up, "Let's go greet them!"

Letant joined DeSoto, as much to order the new romulan officer to enjoy the evening and mingle as anything else. The second captain called for a round of drinks for the room, to much applause. The entire bar began to flow into commardery and toasts, they got two more drinks in when Letant "suggested" to his captain he should buy a round as well.

He was milling through the crowd, watching people start to dance to the deep beats of the music being played by the crew of the Hood when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He allowed himself to be turned, and felt himself be gently pressed against the post, "Do you want to experience a real human style celebration?" the red headed commander said, her hand still on his shoulder.

Letant was instantly amused, "Of course, I'm here, why not."

She went up on the tips of her toes, doing a controlled fall against his chest, and pressed her lips against his. Letant's mouth parted in shock, and she took advantage of it with a small flick of her tongue over his lips.

When the moment of shock was over, he wrapped an arm around her, running his hand down her back stopping in the cradle of her spine, pulling her forward. The hand on his chest stopped her from being pressed against him, but she was now close enough to feel the heat radiating from his body. His other hand gently caught a hand full of curls in his fingers. The feel of his hands in her hair caused her to deepen the kiss again, gently coaxing his tongue into a slow luxurious dance.

Letant had never kissed a human, or any alien for that matter, but he found the entanglement welcome. The taste of her mouth was sweet and clean, her body felt warm and strong in his arms. As she pulled back, he gently smelled the strand of her hair as it fell through his fingers. The scent was floral, but not a flower he knew, very exotic. He found himself half whimpering when he saw the small swell of her kissed lips, but he steeled himself to seem cool, even a little passive. "Is that the extent of a human celebration?"

Katie chuckled softly, "It may be the extent, for you." she purred licking her lips of the moisture he left. Her eyes darted to the side, catching movement. She smiled and slipped away into the crowd. Letant made to grab her but missed, and found himself before DeSoto again. "Are you having a good time, Letant?" he said slapping him gently on the shoulder, "It's a hell of a turn out, and I just got a communication that another federation and romulan ship have just docked and they are heading our way." He looked down at Letant's hands, "Come on bud, let's get you another drink!" He put his arm around the romulan man leading him away to bar.

Letant went without protest, but he cast a glance backward looking for Katie, who had vanished in the crowd. Desoto was right, he needed another drink.

The third wave entered the bar and Letant was starting to feel the crowd. He walked upstairs, which was relatively empty and gazed over the balcony at the throng below. Romulans and humans were mixing and laughing like they were the oldest allies in the world. He took a sip of his drink, and began looking for his red headed commander. Two drinks hadn't cleared him mind of her, or her scent from his nose. She was by far more intoxicating.

As if summoned up, he felt a presence behind him. He started to turn but her body pressed hard against him. He thought he could overpower her, yet went to the rail. She was playing a dangerous and intriguing game, he wanted to see her next move.

Katie didn't say anything, she just leaned over his shoulder and ran her tongue from the bottom of his ear to it's elegantly pointed tip. She wrapped her lips around the tip of his ear and gently sucked, her hand running down the front of his flat stomach trailing over his hip bone and slowly down his thigh.

Letant growled, "You are playing a dangerous game, Katie."

"Am I?" she whispered, releasing his ear to speak only to recapture it as she ran her thumb over the length of his member through his trousers.

Letant felt every muscle tense, his member jumping in his pants. "Katie." he growled pushing back against her. "You have no idea...what you...are doing…"

She licked down his ear, capturing the lobe nipping it hard enough to make him jump. When she moved her hand from his thigh he caught her wrist in his hand. "Are you playing a game with me?" he ground out pulling her in front of him and pressed her against the rail.

"No game here." she replied looking up into his startling blue eyes.

His free hand cupped her cheek, and Letant found his penis jump again when she rubbed her face into his palm. Letting go of her wrist, he pushed her hair back exposing her smooth creamy neck. He bent down and grazed his teeth over her skin. "How much do you know about romulan men?" he whispered, his groin slowly grinding into her.

She let a small moan escape from her parted lips, "Enough to know we are compatible." Katie grabbed his waist pulling him into her. "Go to holodeck two." she said, gently pawing as his butt.

He swallowed thickly, "You have no idea what you are doing."

"Are you going to go?" she asked slipping out from his grasp.

He stood statue still, feeling the coolness of the air invade the heat their bodies had captured. "No." he said in a low growl.

"Your loss." she said looking at him with a coy smile.

When he turned to speak with her, she was gone. He looked around and took a drink off of the platter of the nearest waiter, downing it in one gulp. Waving another waiter over he ordered the strongest drink they had. He paced over to a table and sat, trying to calm himself. His drink came and he drank half of it straight away, a debate raging in his mind. He should leave, right now. Everything in his mind screamed run. His loins and heart on the other hand wanted something completely different. She was so bold, so strong, and so very ready for him.

He closed his eyes, and then with a heaving breath, Letant discarded his drink he stalked off to the holodeck, consequences be damned.

 **Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly**

The doors to the holodeck opened and shut when Letant stepped inside. He was standing inside a stone castle, and just outside the window was a tumultuous sea beating against jagged rocks. Looking around he didn't immediately see her, and he didn't understand what he was seeing. There was a giant raging fire, metal suits of armor, painted pictures of red haired men in a tartan kilt. In the center of the enormous room, it looked to be a bed, of sorts, on the floor covered in furry hides. It was then he saw Katie walking in from a side door holding a clear bottle with a dark amber liquid. "Is it time for a drink now?" Letant said smoothly at last entering the illusion completely so the arch of the computer door vanished behind him.

Katie tried to hide her surprise, but her eyes lit up at seeing him. "That it might. Care to join me?" she held up the bottle, "Irish whiskey, straight from my homeland."

Letant lost count of how many drinks he had, how many rambling calls for cheers he gave and drank to, but it didn't matter. He was _thirsty_. He held out his hand to her and she passed him the bottle. He tipped it up and took two large swallows and handed it back to her. It was delicious, and it burned like his native alcohol all the way to his stomach. "Lovely." he purred, and began removing his tunic. "Katie," His voice was liquid gold, heady with desire and drink, "I've come to give you a lesson in cultural anthropology. You've shown me some human celebrations." he tossed his tunic to the side, now staring at her in his silken undershirt, "And I am going to teach you a lesson in romulans."

"Oh you are?" Katie said taking a drink from the bottle with a smirk.

"Very much so," he purred out, taking the bottle from her hand he drank another gulp, "and it's one you will live with, for the rest of your life, I am afraid." he gave her a wide smile, showing her his dimples.

Katied threw her head back laughing, "So dramatic…"

She didn't have the chance to finish what she was going to say, Letant discarded the bottle and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest, "You will tell me you want me now, or I'll leave and I won't return." his mouth began nibbling at her neck, "Say it loudly, tell me you want me."

His sudden mild aggression made her moan, "I want you." she said, softer than she meant, as she was concentrating on keeping her breathing even.

"No, no, my pet, that won't do." his fingers slid up her chest pulling at the zipper to open the clothes that hindered his access to her shoulder. "I said, "he pulled off her over jacket with one hand as the other roughly lifted her undershirt over her head in one swift move, "Tell me, that you want me." he tossed the clothes behind him, grabbing her around the waist he was moving her toward the fur covered bed, "Say it loudly, say it with pride. Tell me you want me to claim you. This is the way of _my_ people, Katie." a hand caressed over her breast stopping he pinched her swollen nipple, "Say it." he hissed, his mouth claiming the skin of her neck.

"I want you!" she cried, whimpering at the sudden jolt of pleasure, "I want you to claim me!"

Without hesitation Letant bit the base of her neck by her shoulder. He felt Katie shutter and yelp, and tasted the alien iron of her blood in his mouth. It was strangely more satisfying, more intoxicating, than any of the drinks he'd partaken of the entire night. He pressed his teeth a little deeper, holding her strongly against his chest so she could not move. He released his teeth and licked around the fresh wounds before pulling back to see his work. It would produce a lovely scar, he thought.

Katie saw the droplets of red blood on Letant's thin olive tinted lips, "What...what was that?"

"Lesson one, in romulan mating." He slid his hands down her back, grabbing her ass he wrapped her legs around his waist and tipped them both into the bed. He pressed her gently down into the bed, going up on his knees so he could see his handy work. It was the perfect imprint of his teeth, a lovely mark indeed. He lowered himself down, moving to the side, he slid his hand down the front of her uniform pants, seeking her sex with his fingers. He found the hot wetness of her center and pressed two fingers in slowly. "There we are." he purred, moving them in and withdrawing them in a slow tantalizing pace.

Katie gasped arching her back upward, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to kiss her. She could taste her blood in his mouth, mixed with another coppery taste, it was strange, kind of kinky to her, but she found she did not want to protest. She pushed her hips into his hand, as his fingers pushed and pulled into the depths of her sex. Breaking the kiss she cried, "Letant!"

The romulan man withdrew his hand, "Tsk, Tsk, not yet, my pet." He went to his knees and slid off his shirt, unzipped his trousers. He had no underwear on, she noted, and then gasped as she saw his hard cock bounce from its confines. He was large by human standards, thicker than any male she'd seen or experienced, and the ridges of his brow were mirrored down the sides all the way to the base.

"Let me taste you." she whimpered, having removed her clothing.

Letant's eyebrows shot up, once again she asked for something she did not understand. "No." he growled, settling himself between her legs, "Only whores and concubines take a man in such a way." He placed himself at her entrance, pressing until just his head was buried within her. He kept a grip on himself as he leaned down, taking her breast into his mouth.

She moved into him, trying as hard as she could to impale herself on his length, "Letant, please...please…" she whimpered over and over.

"Say the words." Letant said releasing her nipple, looking up into her deep green eyes, "Say that you are mine. Declare it or you will have no more of me than you have now and this night is over."

"I'm yours." she whimpered, "I'm yours."

He moved up, hovering until his face met hers, "Then I claim what is mine." his free hand moved her face so she met him eye to eye, holding her gaze he removed his hand from his lok and pressed into her, the delicious shudder it produced nearly made Letant come. He paused to gather himself, before moving again. Not taking his eyes off hers he began to take her in earnest. He began speaking in High Romulan about filling her with his child, and claiming her for all time as he moved at a more desperate pace.

Katie's back arched up off the fur clovers, and her toes began to clench into a fist. She grabbed onto his back, this time marking him with her nails. It seemed to unhinge him as he let loose with a string of romulan words she didn't understand, but found incredibly erotic. A second later, Katie felt the heat of him spill into her, but unlike a human male Letant only panted a few times, slowing his strokes and then began again, pushing her into her own crashing orgasm, he spanked her lightly to keep her moving. She cried out until it reverberated through the whole of their holographic castle.

An hour later, they crashed together for the last time, and Letant carefully removed himself, seeing flecks of blood on his lok he looked down at her, "Did I injure you?"

"In every way." she breathed out, "but I'm...wonderful" she propped herself up on an elbow, "Can you...get that? I...can't walk." She indicated the discarded whiskey bottle. Letant nodded and slipped out of bed, padding over to the bottle which was half spilled on the floor. He took a drink and offered it to her before settling in next to her, pulling her into his chest he gently kissed at the mark on her neck.

Katie took two large swallows of the whiskey and carefully placed it beside the bed. She cuddled against him, "That was incredible." she sighed, her eyes starting to close from whiskey and sex.

"I know." he replied stroking her hair. He watched her fall asleep, and he gave a private smile of contentment.

Katie had been sleeping for about an hour, when Letant got a communication that his ship was ready. He had Katie and himself beamed to his private quarters aboard the Aj'rmr, and ordered the ship back to Romulus at maximum warp. He then wrapped himself around her letting himself fall into a satisfied rest.

He woke some time later to kisses over his ridged brow. "What time is it?" he asked dryly.

"0900," she said yawning, "I've got to get back to my ship, I'm sure I'm probably in trouble for being late."

"It's all been taken care of, my dear." he said opening his eyes with a dimpled smile, "You are in no trouble."

"What do you mean?" she said sitting up.

"I've sent word to DeSoto about what happened, along with the documents." Letant said stroking the bite marks on her neck.

She blushed instantly, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, l forget which number we are on, but it's a lesson in romulan mating. You are my wife now, never parted, marked and scarred, we are one. Romulans mate for life." He sat up, taking her neck in his hand, "Welcome to the Romulan Empire, my wife." and he kissed her deeply.

 **Alt ending, for Heavy lays the head universe**

Letant woke up alone in the holodeck, he looked to his side, but she was gone. No matter, he had things to attend to now anyway. Dressing he went to the market and bought the largest star diamond ring they had. His second in command approached him on the way out of the store informing him that the ship was ready. He said he would be along presently.

It took some time, but he was told she was in the infirmary and a sudden concern gripped his stomach. When he entered she was sitting on one of the bio beds, a nurse using a dermal regenerator on her neck. He placed the ring box in his hand and his hands behind his back. "What are you doing?" Letant said, trying not be angry and hurt.

She blushed, "I thought you'd be back at your ship now."

"Why would you think that?"

"I-I don't know." Katie said with a small chuckle, "The doctor said that would have scarred."

"I know." Letant said now frowning.

She looked at the nurse, who was finished, and took the hint to leave. "I had an amazing time last night." she said sliding off the bio bed. "Thank you."

He stiffened, "You removed my mark." he said, his heart breaking but his face looking as stoney as a vulcan's.

Katie shrugged, "Yeah."

"Well then, I have nothing more to do here." He nodded to her, "Be well, Commander." and on his heels he turned leaving the sick bay, walking down the promenade to his ship, pausing only once to deposit the box he gripped in his hand into a Bajoran Vedick's alms bowl. Every time he blinked all he could see was red hair, and green eyes, it was something he hoped the image would fade in time, but he knew he'd never be the same.


End file.
